Oxygen
|nicknames = *Box of Oxygen (Himself) |species = Oxygen |gender = Male |provided_by = AcidicAlkali |eliminated = How Can You Fail This Bad I Don't Get it Like Seriously (10 votes) |team(s) = |place = 18th |friend(s) = *Neon Grassy *Clinko (possibly) *Candy Paint *Pearly (CBT 2) *Flamingo Plush (CBT 2, possibly) |enemy(s) = *Maybe (CBT 3) |neutral = *C }} Oxygen is a male contestant that had participated in Corporate Businessman's Telethon. Personality Oxygen is a nice and calm character. He is often forgotten by other contestants due to the fact that he is the element oxygen, which is a gas. He also seems to write about his teammate's personalities in his notebook. Whenever someone angers him, he will proceed to shout at them. According to what he said non-canonically in the comment section of How Can You Fail This Bad I Don't Get it Like Seriously, he gets upset quite easily. Appearance Oxygen does not have anything visible to see of him due to being a gas. In his normal pose, he is a green square with the letter O in the center, which is his element symbol. He also has the number 8 in the top right corner of him. Underneath the O, there is a piece of text that says "Oxygen", which is his name. Coverage *CBT **Conk Contract **Commercial Commerce Tapes **Time Isn't Everything **Lore Is No Excuse For Failure **How Can You Fail This Bad I Don't Get it Like Seriously (eliminated) Corporate Businessman's Telethon In "Conk Contract", Oxygen says to Clinko that he forgot someone, that someone being himself. This confuses Clinko and Oxygen then reminds Clinko that you cant see him. Clinko then says that if Oxygen is sentinent oxygen, how can Oxygen participate, Oxygen then says that he bought a can of Conk, convincing Clinko to let him participate. Oxygen is the last one to be picked on a team, ending up on Candy Paint's team, since Candy Paint forgot the fact that Oxygen isn't visible. When Clopas introduces the Hemorrhoid Horticulture, Oxygen has no clue what it is meant to be. Clopas then says that its supposed to give someone ravaging and painful hemorrhoids, convincing Oxygen's team to use it on Arthur. His team decides to use Neon Grassy to get to Arthur's press conference, Neon Grassy says that he can only hold 5 people. This is not a problem for the team since Oxygen doesnt weigh anything and doesnt really count. Once Neon Grassy gives Arthur the Hermorrhoid Hortuculture and pretends is a bottle of water, Oxygen tells the team to wait for the effects to show. Oxygen's team is safe from elimination. Sign-Up Bio Oxygen Male Trivia * Oxygen is the only character that has no face or limbs. ** This also means that Oxygen is the only character to not have a visible part of any kind. *** These only apply if you dont count his normal pose. * His reccomender, AcidicAlkalii, suggested that Oxygen could have the ability to switch between his CBT and normal pose whenever he likes. ** This idea has been revealed to be true, but Oxygen says that he doesn't have the energy to switch to a physical form. * In "Commerciual Commerce Tapes" Oxygen is revealed to own a notepad to write down other people's personalities. * Its possible that Oxygen is wearing a suit so he is visible to others. * He made a reference to CBT in an episode of BOTE, his creator's series. * He is the lowest ranking Mega Moonstones member. Category:Male Category:S1 Contestant Category:S1 Contestants Category:The Mega Moonstones Category:Weight Class A Category:Eliminated Category:Characters with multiple forms Category:Legless Category:Armless